Dang Girl, You Can Eat Ramen
by Itsreallynotyourfault
Summary: KukaixUtau I LOVE THEM this is just adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Gosh Girl, you can eat ramen.

**Utau POV-**

_ I never really thought about how i would die, but dying in the place of someone i loved seemed like a good way to go. _Great, Ikuto's watching Twilight again. It's his favorite movie, Ikuto's my older brother. I watched him as he gazed at Bella Swan hold a cactus all dramatically. "Hey kitty, this movie is girly." I teased but he didn't even notice i spoke. I ran upstairs and got on a red tank top and black shorts. I braided my pigtails and pinned back my bangs. I headed outside with a coke.

As i stepped outside i noticed two things, one my soccor ball was gone, and two there was a soccor game going on in my front yard. "Hey Utan! Want to play?" My bestfriend Rima Mashiro called. She only really shows her true self in front of me and Nagihiko, I only show my true self in front of her. In my front yard i saw Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, and this really cute boy with sandy brown hair. He was kicking the soccor ball from knee to knee. Wow, he's really good.

"Who's that?" i put my coke on the sidewalk and walked up to Rima.

"Oh, Thats Kukai Souma, soccor star and Nagihiko's bestfriend." She said in a monotone.

"Hey Utau, I'm Kukai." Kukai held his hand out for me to shake it.

I shook his hand," um, hi."

"Lets get this soccor game started!" Nagihiko jumped in feeling the awkward moment.

"Hai!" I called. I stole the soccor ball from Kukai and went to center. "WAIT!" i called, "TEAMS!"

"Oh yeah, Okay Kukai and Utau are the team captains!"Rima yelled. Me and kukai lined up together.

"I go first since i'm the girl," I winked at Kukai," Nagihiko is on my team." Nagihiko walked over to me and stood behind me.

"Kairi is mine." Kukai stated as Kairi walked up to him.

"Rima." I laughed because Yaya is horrible at soccor.

"Yaya." Kukai said with a smirk.

"It's on kid!" I yelled at Kukai and ran to center. The goalies were Yaya and Nagihiko, Rima's legs are short, but they know how to kick a ball.

-_After the Game-_

**Kukai's POV-**

Haha i knew i would win from the start, i mean i am going to be a professional soccor player when i get older. "Are you kidding me Souma?" Utau was sweating and breathing hard.

"Ha! You think you can beat me in soccor?" I smirked. "Never."

"Fine, let's compete at something i'm good at." Utau looked determined.

"Okay! You're on hun." I smiled.

"Hey guys, we are gonna head home, Kukai just text me when you're done over here and just walk to my house. You're spending the night right?" Nagihiko chimed in.

"Yeah bro, my stuff's at your house, i'll text ya'll later."

"Okay." Nagihiko walked away with everyone and Rima waved at Utau and motioned for Utau to text her.

"Okay, lets go." Utau motioned for me to come inside.

* * *

><p>Whoo! Anyway this is just a story i don't know how long its going to be but yeah Kutau all the way. I don't own Utau obviously but i hope this story gets a lot of reveiws, seriously i love reviews. SHUGO CHARA IS SOO 2 YEARS AGO. WHAA. I haven't watched it in a loong time even though i have the Dvd's, Teh reason wyah i'm writing this is because i just got a new lappytop so i was like STORIES!;D<p>

OH, and it also depends on how many reveiws i get because i don't know how long i wanna do this for so yeah lol, More reviews then more chapters. Yaaaay! (:

k, love you guys, bai.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter Dang Girl You Can Eat Some Ramen

**Kukai POV still yo'.**

When we got in the house i noticed a guy older then me crying over Twilight on the sofa, he had dark blue hair and black clothes with crosses on it. Is this kid goth?

"Sorry about Ikuto." Utau said leading me into the kitchen.

"Ikuto?" So that's that goth's name.

"He's my brother, his favorite movie is Twilight haha, pretty weird huh?" She chimed.

"So whatcha making?" I asked looking at her from over the bar counter, the stool i was siting on was very high.

"Ramen. We are going to have a ramen eating contest." She smirked and we both looked as we noticed Ikuto walk in not crying anymore.

"Who's this kid?" Ikuto looked over me.

"I'm Kukai, nice to meet you." I waved.

"Utan you're not aloud to have boys in the house." Ikuto hit her in the back of the head playfully.

"I'm sorry, don't tell dad. Please?" She was smiling up at him.

"Oh, i won't just don't tell him about me having Amu over last night and we're good." he bent over and kissed her on the head, turned around got a bottle of water out of the fridge, and walked out.

I'm kind of jealous of this kid.

"Okay, so we got the ramen," She said as she put down the bowls of ramen with chopsticks on the side and she sat next to me, "we got the chopsticks, and on three we will see who can finish first."

"Okay, just sayin', but I can eat ramen pretty fast." I laughed.

She looked at me with a straight face and i swear her eyes flashed,"One."

"Two." I put on my game face.

"THREE!" We yelled at the same time. I was already halfway through my bowl when she slammed down hers with a huff.

"HA! Winning!" She laughed.

"Oh gosh dang girl, you can eat some ramen." I was expressionless.

"UTAU!" Ikuto ran down the stairs.

"Huh?" Utau said, confused.

"DAD'S HOME!" Ikuto yelled.

"CRAP! Kukai i'm sorry but you have to get in my closet for like a few hours..." Utau looked at me and i swear i saw fear in her eyes.

"Or, i could say he's my friend, and he's staying the night and later he will not feel good and go home." Ikuto smirked and his eyes flashed.

"Okay..." I mumbled, this is going to be fun.

**Utau's POV**

Osdhflasidfaifbhalkfjn, what the heck am i going to do? Seriously... My brother is brilliant but i don't know if he can pull this off.

"Get upstairs, kid." Ikuto said while he and Kukai sat on the couch and turned on My Little Pony.

"Hai!" I called and rushed upstairs, to my room. My room is purple, and my bed is a foam matress king size, i have this weird obsession with butterflies so i have a live case where i raise catapillars and watch them turn into beautiful butterflies. The My Little Pony themesong came on and i had to sing along. "My little pony, my little pony, ahhhhh..My little pony." I started and listened to the rest. _I used to wonder what friendship could be, till' you all shared it's magic with me, big adventures, tons of fun, a beautiful heart, faithfull and strong, sharing kindness it's an easy feet, and magic makes it all little pony, don't you know you are my very best friends. _

Yes, i am a bronie, problem? I heard my dad come in the front door, "Hey Ikuto where's your sister i need a favor."

Oh great, not now...everything seemed so perfect. He will make me clean the floor in front of Kukai. How embarrasing.

"I'm coming dad!" I yelled down the stairs getting on an apron and putting my hair into a messy bun instead of pretty braided pigtails. My bangs looked like crap, yuck.

"Hurry, i have a date later." Dad yelled as he went to take a shower.

As i was climbing down the stairs i heard Ikuto yell to dad," Dad! This is Kukai, he's one of my friends, and he's staying the night."

"Oh is he? That's Nice."

"Yeah, wanna meet him?"

"Sure." Dad walked out and i walked right past all of them into the kitchen, watching from the corner of my eye.

"Hi I'm Kukai."

"Hello Kukai, i'm Aruto."

"Nice to meet you si-"

My dad cut off Kukai raising an eyebrow,"Son, you look like you could be in Utau's class."

"I used to be when I was in elementary but then i guess i'm kind of really smart so I progressed to Ikuto's class. I guess i'm a big deal. Heh." Kukai laughed scratching his head.

"Yeah he's smart. S-M-R-T smart." Ikuto laughed.

Kukai laughed then Dad chimed in,"Well i hope you guys have fun, Oh and UTAU!" He yelled turning towards me,"Get to cleaning! That better be clean when i get out of the shower."

"Hai!" I started cleaning and after we heard running water Kukai walked up to me.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"I don't want to impose but do you want me to clean these floor's for you."

"NO! I would never make the cutest boy ever do this!" I blushed and looked away," I did NOT mean to say that."

**EL FIN ON CHAPTER DOS. **

**I'm kind of excited of writing this now, I'm hooked now. I didn't re-read before i posted it so if any mistakes, then you should just deal. xD KUTAU FTW. IF YOU LOVE KUTAU, REVEIW AND I WILL BECOME BESTFRIENDS WITH YOU LULS. (:**

I hope i don't get abused, i better not or i'ma gonna charge my lazer and kill you. -Utan

Haha, i will save you.-Kukai

**You guys will both die.-Me**

D'AWW!-Utan+Kukai.

**JUST KIDDING;D-Me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dang Girl, You Can Eat Ramen Chapter Three my friends.3. So i am writing a third chapter, this story must live on, it's feeding off of me wanting ramance. So i think romance is key. Love you all, 3.**

**Kukai POV dawg.**

* * *

><p>Did she just call me cute?...<em>NO! I would never make the cutest boy ever do this! <em>Yep, Holy crap. She called me cute. AHH! CUTE GIRL CALLING ME CUTE, WHAT DO I DO? "Ha, I know i am." SMOOTH HOBO. Utau cocked an eyebrow. "Haha, i'm joking Utan." I said playfully.

"Haha, whatev's. Thats not the point, i'm not letting you clean that's final."

"Okay, whatever you say cutie." I laughed and took the sponge from her, rolled up my sleeves and started scrubbing.

"Wh-What're y-you doing?" Utau said.

"Cleaning."

"Ha, not what i ment, i am supposed to be cleaning."

"Okay, obviously not anymore. Go get into something cute for our date." I actually said it, yes!

"Wh-what?" Her eyes got huge.

"Yep. We are gonna go get icecream. Go get on something cute." I winked at her and started scrubbing again. She hesitated and then got up and went into her room. About 15 minutes later, i was done cleaning so i put the cleaning stuff in a cabnet. It looks like it would go there, anyways i'm gonna see what Utau's doing. At the top of the stairs, i jumped in front of Utau's door,"BOO!"

"AHH! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Whaaaaaa!" She was wearing a bra and underwear.

"G-GET OUT!" She slammed the door in my face.

"Hehe, Smooth little boy." Ikuto walked past me with a pink haired girl following behind. I put my hand to my nose and blood was dripping down, i cursed under my breath.

Utau's door opened and i turned to see her. Her bun had been let down, and the bottom had been straightened, her bangs were clipped up. Her shirt was a purple sweater that hung down past her shoulders but she had a black tanktop on under it. To top it all of she wore these cuper cute black shorts and gold slip-ons. She's beautiful, my jaw was right above my toes.

"So..." She interupted my ranting.

"So! You look beautiful..." My face was beat red.

"Why thanks, but no i don't. I'm using my singing clothes so i can't get them dirty or stained. But we are getting icecream..maybe i should change."

"NO!" Achem.."I mean, no, you look fine and i will catch the drip before it reaches your shirt."

"Hehe." She blushed and looked away, then reached up grabbed a wallet," Let's go."

"You don't need that."

"Need what?"

"Your wallet."

"Yeah i do, if i want icecream."

"That's why they say a real gentlemen pays."

"W-Well...are you sure." She looked sad.

"Of course! Now lets go before your dad gets out the shower." As i said that the shower turned off.

"Crap...we'll-" I cut her off, grabbed her hand and ran down the stairs and out the door.

_End of chapter threee!

* * *

><p>I<strong>'m sorry that this is such a short chapter, but upcoming romance is worth the wait. I Dunno how many chapters will be in this but i'ma start doing some side projects with vocaloid. Any recomendations? REVEIW;3<strong>

I swear if you don't get to the part where we-Kukai

SHUDDUP! you will ruin errythin' boi-Utau

**Kukai, i'm glad Utau cut you off you little bastard. Maybe i will kill you off)-Me**

NOOOOOO!IM SORRY!-KUkai.

**Heheheheehehehehehe Trololololololololololol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Utau's POV.**

* * *

><p>He pulled me out of the house and we ran down the street laughing. "You barely know me, why would you want to go on a date with me?"<p>

"Well, One. You're very pretty. Two. You seem cool, and Three. I wanna get to know you." He winked at me.

"Oh.."

"Yeah! So lets go." He winked again giving me a thumbs up.

"Ok!" We ran together until we couldn't run anymore and we ended up in a local park. It was called Love Park, i wonder why.

"So this park is pretty fancy." He looked at me and laughed.

"Yeah!"

"So about that icecream, what kind do you like?"

"Oh- um, Vanilla."

"Just vanilla?"

"Yep."

"Alrighty!"He smiled again, how many smiles does this kid have in him, because seriously I'm going to have a heart attack. He took me to this icecream parlor that I have seen before. _Put another X on the calendar, summer's on it's death bed... _Gahh I love this song! Panic! At The Disco is brilliant- "Are you sure thats what you want?"

"Yeah buddy."

"Kay babe."

"Wha-" ASDFGHJKL!

"Here." He handed me a vanilla icecream with fudge drizzled on it. "You said just vanilla, and I wanted you to try something new. Think of you as the vanilla and me as the fudge, something new." He smiled again. Memories by Panic! At The Disco came on. "Would you like to dance?" Kukai bowed down and held out his hand.

"Stop doing that!"

"What? Am i doing something wrong...?"

"No! It's just you're perfect in everyway and you can't fall for me because i don't deserve you."

**Kukai POV.**

"What do you mean i don't deserve you?"

"Nevermind." She turned around to walk away, but i can't let her because she is the first girl that has ever said that. So i grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you from getting away from me." I pulled her in close to me and put my arm under her back.

"Oh...So you want me to stay?"

"Well obviously." I laughed, and she blushed.

"Well this is good." She actually smiled.

"I love your smile." I touched my nose to hers.

"W-well thank you kind sir."

"Shall we start walking home?" In one swift motion i pulled away from her and held out my hand.

"We shall." We walked home in a good silence hand in hand. When we got to her porch i stopped her and hugged her.

"We should go on another date sometime."

"You think so?"

"Yeah buddy." We laughed again.

"Okay, well tomorrow we can hangout with Nagihiko and Rima?"

"Sounds great!"

"Okay see you tomorrow, oh and i really loved the icecream." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Then we heard her dad yell her name. "Sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it." She was already in the door, wow. This day has been perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT CHAPTER D: But tomorrow they get to all hangout together! Whoohoo! (:<strong>

**I LOVE GETTING TO WRITE KUTAU!3**

**Review/Comment. I like those;3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Utau POV**

* * *

><p>Well! Last night was amazing... I really like him. I could barely eat breakfast, or sleep for that matter! I guess Ikuto noticed because i was humming and cleaning. "What's going on...?" He said lurking around the corner to look at my face.<p>

"What could you possibly mean?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"You're freaking me out! Who died?"

"Haha, no one silly!"

"Is it that...Kumai guy?"

"BAHAHAHA. Kumai? No, Kukai."

"WHY DID YOU LAUGH? Oh my gosh. We need to get you to a hospital." He said jokingly, and picked my up over his shoulder and ran up the stairs.

"N-NO! IKUTO! I am going to fall, also when I die i am going to haunt your ass! IKUTOO~!" He threw me on my bed, which my notebook that i write private stuff in was on it. So of course it flew off the bed and into his lap.

"Hm... What is this?"

"Hm...quite. No but seriously, please don't read that."

"Nahh i won't ... I'M JUST GOING TO LOOK AT IT. MWHAHAHA."

"NO-" He already ran out and held my door shut so i couldn't get out. I heard his gasp and he opened the door hitting me in the face. "D'aww...that hurt."

"W-What is this?"

"Wha-" Oh dang...he saw my drawing... It's me and Kukai kissing.

"YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS AND DIDNT TELL ME?"

"No, It's just what i wished would of happened. Did you know he's actually a year younger than me?"

"Hm...That's weird. Anyways I hope he doesn't see this!" He got this strange smirk and his eyebrows were twitching.

"No." I took the notepad from him and put it under my matress.

"Aww. Okay. I see how it is. Oh, and are you hanging out with anyone today...?"

"Yeah, Kukai, Rima-chan, Nagihiko, and i are all gon' hangg~, homeboyyy~!"

"Okay, don't ever try to talk like that ever, it sooo does not fit you..." He shook his head and walked away, "Getting in the shower, don't disturb me!"

"Wasn't planning on it." I turned to my closet with purple and gold beads hanging. _These things are always in the way..._anyways, i pushed them aside to look at all of my clothes. Hm...What to wear, what to wear. I scanned through it until this green sweater popped out. It's kind of rainy today so a green sweater is perfect. It draped over my shoulder and past my finger tips. Its kind of loose, the way i like it. So i put some black leggings on and silver flats. My bangs were laying good today so i just brushed my pigtails through and put pretty ribbons in. I grabbed my phone and opened it, then jumped as the thunder outside boomed.

_Compose New Message To_: Rima-Chan!3

**Hey! We hanging out today?**

Rima-Chan!3: **Oh- Hey gurrll. How was the 'date' last night(; and yes we are hanging out. Come outside we actually are on your porch. Sorry for letting you know before-hand...xD**

OH CRAP. I don't have an umbrella. I looked out my window and saw two tops of umbrellas...Aw...he's not there. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. "K-Kukai?" I smiled as i noticed Rima on Nagi's back, and Kukai holding his umbrella with his other hand out reaching for mine. Oh my.

"Yes, Utan?"

"U-ta-uu~!" I said spacing out the words slowely.

"Haha, my bad..."

"I'm sorry, that was mean...crap.' AW MAN. I need to stop being mean.

"No, it's cool. I just won't call you Utan anymore, Utau."

"No, It's okay, it's just Tadase used to call me that..."

"Oh yeah, didn't he move-"

"To America with Nadeshiko for her dancing, yes." I looked over and saw Nagihiko's face drop. I pulled Kukai close to me and whispered in his ear ,"_Touchy subject. It's his twin, and they are so far apart. Rima helps him forget, she really loves him which helps him deal." _

"Oh- Sorry guys! Lets go to my house now, my brothers are gone, and now it's cool. We can just hang in my room!"

"Hai!" We all said and walked to Kukais' house.

**KUKAI POV**

We stepped inside and I took her jacket. "Thank you." She blushed. I just nodded and ran up the stairs. I looked back and Rima and Utau were giggling at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay! So you guys just stay there while me and Kukai have a few moments to talk." Nagihiko laughed.

"Yeah!" I said walking into my room.

"So bro, did you guys kiss?"

"No... Did you and Rima?"

"We have once before, and surprisingly, she didn't slap me."

"Aw, that's good. But Utau and I just met, i mean i like her...a lot...it's just-"

"It's just what?"

"It's just that she is so pretty, and she is a professional singer, and she is just amazing."

"Well, tell her how you feel. Do itttt~!"

"Shuddup." I punched him in the arm playfully.

"Haha, okay, whatever bro, but you guys would be a cute couple."

"Thanks..." I felt my face get red.

"Showda..."

"Oh you-" I cut myself off by punching him in the face, laughing.

"HAHA OW. THAT HURT."

"Mah bad, shawty."

"Should we call the girls in?"

"Yes." I just can't wait. "Or maybe me and Utau should go into the living room.

"Ooh lala. Okay."

I walked down the stairs and turned the corner to see a green haired boy with glasses holding Utau, he held her mouth shut so she couldn't scream. Rima was knocked out in the corner. Oh what the heck? I looked around and yelled for Nagihiko then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter five, dang Kairi, you naughty boy. What is you be up to? (:<strong>

**Review/Comment, i loooove erryone who reads this. TADASE X NADESHIKO FOR THE FREAKING WIN . **_**Mysterious Macaroni is mysterious.**_**.**


End file.
